Solo Ella
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: por que solo ella me ama como lo hace. algo de Jemi tambien


Solo ella

¿Qué día era hoy? ¿Qué mes? ¿Qué año? No lo sabía y tampoco me interesaba. Desde hace dos décadas eso ya no me importaba . El tiempo era lo menos importante para ''nosotros''. Estar en esta posición los hacía más difícil no quería matar a gente inocente solo para que yo sobreviviera. Mi vida (aunque no creo que esto sea una vida) era todo lo que yo tenía todo, todo, veamos la parte positiva…. A quien engaño no hay parte positiva.

-Jasper ¿te pasa algo?- Joe un neófito nuevo (tenía 2 meses) me miro, desde que llego entre él y yo hay una gran amistad tal vez sea porque el también había venido del ejercito. A veces hablábamos de batallas pasadas, cuando los dos éramos humanos.

-nada, lo de siempre-le conteste.

En ese momento entro maría. Con su paso de felina asechando a su presa, antes la miraba y pensaba que no había otra cosa más bella en este planeta, pero desde hace tiempo ya no lo era.

-hay una nueva- anuncio, con su voz autoritaria, así que ''nueva'' entonces era mujer, no encontré las emociones de ninguna persona diferentes a lo que eran, dolor, compasión, tristeza y todo eso.

-¡DEMI!-Joe grito desesperado y entonces las emociones cambiaron, encontré cosas que jama había sentido y no sabía cómo llamarlas.

-¿QUE LE HICISTE?- grito Joe

-transformarla- dijo maría, con falsa compasión- ¿no era eso lo que tú querías?-

-¿QUERER?- de el salía un especie de dolor por ver a esa chica ahí tirada pero no era el dolor habitual de los vampiros, eran mucho peor, sentí desesperación por parte de él….

-No, apaguen el fuego - la chica grito de dolor

-Demi, amor, estarás bien- él, la trataba de tranquilizar y por muy extraño que parezca su dolor calmo un poco.

-tranquilo le faltan unas horas- ella me fue y dejaron solo a Joe y a Demi.

-vamos amigo llevémosla a otro lado- lo amine, la cargo llevándola a su tienda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Horas Después &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El seguía allí. Agarrándole la mano y susurrándole cosas como:

-tranquila mi amor, pronto estarás conmigo y te prometo no te van a tocar- yo sabía que si él pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo. Las cosas que los demás vampiros hombres le hacían a las nuevas eran cosas impensables. Ella empezó a retorcerse y el contrajo la cara de puro dolor- tranquila ya pasara resiste chiquita, vamos se que eres fuerte- le decía con tanto…. ¿cómo se llama?… amos…..no….amor… si amor creo que así se llama no.

Ella gritaba desesperadamente y el solo podía agarrarle la mano, sentí pena al ver a Joe a si, nunca pero nunca vi a nadie sufrir por otra persona de la manera en que el sufría por ella, pasaron unos minutos y… su corazón dejo de latir.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto la chica aturdida

-hola amor, ¿me recuerdas?- pregunto Joe

-¡JOE!- se paro y corrió a abrazar a Joe- pensé que habías muerto. No sabes cuánto sufrí sin ti-

-yo también amor, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te extrañe- y de un momento a otro la beso. Con furia, con amor, con ilusión, con todo lo que ellos conocieran, me sentí un intruso ahí así que Salí de la tienda.

-veo que ya despertó- maría me asusto

-sí, lo acaba de hacer- conteste

-perfecto, tendré a ese patán controlado de una vez por todas…. Si se pasa de listo, su noviecita pagara las consecuencias- rio de una manera vil

-no puedes hacer eso- le grite

-hay que lindo el soldado se doblego ante la pareja de enamorados - se rio vilmente de mi

- yo no hice eso-

-das lastima- y sin más se fue

MESES DESPUES

-maría, no te atrevas a tocarla- Joe y maría tenían la misma discusión que hace meses

-sabes que tiene que pasar por todos los vampiros- maría era lo peor que existía y hasta ahora me doy cuenta ¡que tonto!

-y yo seré el primero- canturree

-Jasper no me puedes hacer esto- me reclamo joe

-yo los llevare, no te preocupes maría- ella me sonrió

A la mañana siguiente lleve a Joe y a Demi al bosque les dije que se fueran que yo me encargaba de que maría no los volviera a encontrar nunca más les desee de corazón que fueran felices los dos juntos. Cuando maría se entero quiso matarme pero por fuerza no pude me estuvo gritando ¡COMO PUDISTE DEJARLOS ESCAPAR!, según ella Joe era el neófito más poderoso, yo solo me hice el desentendido, diciéndole que ellos me habían querido atacar y por eso se fueron. María me corrió de su ejército y saben estuve feliz de que lo hiciera ya no quería seguir matando a la gente solo porque yo tenía que sobrevivir, estaba arto de esta vida, pensé en matarme pero una parte de mi me dijo que no lo hiciera. Vague por mucho tiempo, solo, y ese tiempo me hizo pensar en el amor, yo no lo conocía hasta que Joe y Demi se aparecieron en mi existencia, cuantas veces vi como Joe miraba a Demi y nunca supe porque lo hacía o cuando la abrazaba sentí tanta paz de parte de los dos, cuando Joe se transformo maría me pidió que lo cuidara, en toda su transformación solo repetía Demi una y otra vez, cuando despertó me conto que ella era el amor de su vida y que ahora se sentía solo, sus sentimientos se volvieron como los demás vampiros, fríos, calculables siempre lo mismo. Nuestros sentimientos no cambian mucho pasan de odio a rencor pero solo eso no cambian, por eso soy como soy porque no conozco otra forma de existir, jamás la conoceré. Deseo que llegue un ángel caído del cielo que me ame solo a mi pero sé que eso es imposible. ¿Porque dios le daría un ángel a un demonio como yo?, tal vez si para castigo del ángel.

Me hallaba en Philadelfia y estaba lloviendo sabía que si me quedaba afuera llamaría mucho la atención así que decidí entrar a una cafetería semivacía, me senté en una banca y otra vez mis ideas volaron al cielo ¿Cómo estarían Joe y Demi? ¿Qué hacía yo aquí? ¿Por qué estaba solo? Pero creo que solo la primera tenía respuesta.

Sentí un olor de ¿vampiro? Si creo que sí, voltee para ver quién era y cuando vi había una persona sentada al lado mío. Era….Era .un...Vampiro, lo sabía por el olor que emanaba y cuando ella me volteo a ver sus ojos eran café dorado ¿Por qué tenía ese color? No lo sé pero era extraño la rodeaban sentimientos que solo había sentido con Joe y Demi pero nunca pensé que fueran tan fuertes como ahora las estoy sintiendo.

-me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- me dio aquel ángel

-lo siento señorita- aunque realmente no se dé que me disculpaba pero ella me tenia atrapado en su mundo.

2 décadas después

-vamos Jasper, corre- me dijo Alice corriendo hacia otra tienda

Alice a si se llamaba en vampiro que me encontró aquella noche en la cafetería, ese ángel que ahora me tenía completamente atrapado en su mundo, en sus besos, en sus caricias simplemente yo era su único amor nadie me la iba a quitar. Cuando voltee vi un hombre se le acerco y trataba de tocarla, eso si que no nadie toca a mi Alice.

-disculpe algo se le perdió- mire al hombre con ganas de matarlo.

-solo quería acompañar a la señorita- dijo con su estúpida mirada de lujuria

-Amor –recalque esa palabra- quieres que el señor te acompañe-en ese momento el cuate se quedo sin habla, Alice negó con la cabeza.

-creo que le quedo claro que mi esposa no necesita nadie- el hombre se fue con paso firme

Alice me abrazo y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios

-me encanta cuando eres celoso-

-eres mía Alice y de nadie más-

-ok, vamos a seguir comparando- jalo mi mano hacia otra tienda

Después de media hora en ese misma tienda Alice me tenia buscando ropa, ahora me había pedido un vestido negro con encaje de cintas díganme ¿Qué es eso? Soy hombre no diseñador, ¡miren! Ahí está bueno….Creo, cuando llegue y estaba a punto de agarrarlo otra mano se atravesó.

-oiga, ese es mi vestid...- pero cuando voltee-¡Joe!

-¡Jasper!, hermano! – me abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-comprando algo- le aclare

- estás casado- me sonrió

-si, y con una persona maravillosa- le dije

-vampira- me susurro

-si, después de que tú te fuiste maría me echo y la encontré, se llama Alice, por cierto…. ¿y Demi?-

-adentro del probador- me dijo

-parece que estamos igual amigo- agregue

-creo que sí, solo ella me hace ser tan feliz pero me alegra verte te ves diferente, te ves…- Joe no encontraba la palabra

-feliz- el asintió y los dos empezamos a reír

-Jasper- oí a mi querida Alice

-Joe- y a Demi

-ups creo que nos buscan

-Joe donde es….- Demi me vio-Jasper que alegría verte

-igualmente Demi- Alice se acerco-Miren quiero presentarles a mi esposa Alice, ellos don de los que te hable-

-mucho gusto Alice- murmuro Demi

-igual, parece que las dos tenemos el mismo gusto en vestidos-las dos empezaron a reír- muchos gusto Joe-

-un gusto también-

Pasamos un tiempo hablando con Jemi nos contaron que habían sido muy felices desde que los deje escapar y eso me alegraba mucho porque después de todo por ellos conocí por primera vez el amor, aunque solo haya sido un espectador, ahora yo tenía a Alice y ella era todo lo que quería después de todo no siempre encuentras a tu alma gemela en una cafetería.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta Alice se me adelanto y puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura

-¿Qué piensa hacer, señorita?- no me contesto si no que se restregó contra mi- eso me gusta

-lo sé por eso lo hago- y lo volvió a hacer en menos de 30 segundos los dos estábamos en la cama amándonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Porque SOLO ELLA me hacia sentir este sentimiento de profundo amor y le doy gracias a Dios voy haberme enviado unos de sus ángeles. Porque SOLO ELLA me ama como lo hace.


End file.
